User talk:123VideoGamerNinja
__TOC__ Hey.youcp (talk) 02:55, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Who Are You™ Messages Hi! I finished both your Who Are You™ Messages! Feel free to print them out, or put them on your userpage! Chloepizzachef.png Videoninja.png SugarPenguin12 Talk Blogs 09:22, September 9, 2013 (UTC) You Forgot You made a new page but you forgot the word "User:". It's like User:123VideoGamerNinja/PAGE NAME HERE. Fix it please. I WILL STEAL THE I WORK FOR HERBERT! 03:20, November 11, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 11:50, November 19, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 12:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I am back! Hello VGN we will meet again soon. The Evil Clone of 123VideoGamerNinja (talk) 00:05, December 8, 2013 (UTC) The Great Christmas Rescue I changed it to December 21, is that ok? 17:35, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 00:06, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 RE:The Plane Of Doom Hey VideoGamerNinja, Part 1's filming starts on Saturday, March 22 at 8am PST. You can come on chat then. K? 11:49, March 17, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories RE:Plane Of Doom: Missed Filming Sure you can. It's the same time (Saturday Mar 29 8am PST). 19:18, March 25, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories: Best Of Season 1 Voting Hello there, ! Please remember to vote on the Best Of Season 1 Voting Blog if you have not done so yet. It would really help the community! Voting will close on Sunday March 30 so make sure to vote by then! Sorry for bothering you, 20:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Red Link Srry, here's the correct link: User_blog:JWPengie/JWPengie's_Awesome_Stories:_Best_Of_Season_1_-_VOTES_NEEDED! 20:41, March 27, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 JAS Club Hello VideoGamerNinja, You will be happy to know you have proven to be good at my stories and you are now a Level 1 Member of the JAS Club!! If you would like to know the other rights they are: *'Level 1' - Normal User (You and Maccy) *'Level 2' - Moderator (none at the Moment) *'Level 3' - Patroller (Chriskim98) *'Level 4' - Administrator (OrangePuffle) *'Level 5' - Leader (Me) Congratulations! :) JWPengie. Have a Great ' ' Week! 15:45, May 3, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 1) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 2) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future Part 1 JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future (Episode 11 Part 2) WaffleOn Hey there , Because you were a subscriber to JWPengie's Awesome Stories, I am telling you about my new story series, WaffleOn. Click here to see Episode 1 Part 1! Also, this is the last JAS Subscriber message I am sending out, and if you would like to keep getting messages, you will need to subscribe to WaffleOn. You can do so by clicking here and following the simple directions. Thank you for subscribing to JAS and I hope you will subscirbe to WaffleOn! The last thing I want to mention is the JAS Club. There will be a WaffleOn Club, and I will have more information about that soon. Thank you for your time and have an awesome day! -'JWPengie' The Main Menu ~Penrock13 :D 21:55, December 16, 2015 (UTC)